robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Adventures (IlIll)
Pokemon Adventures is a Western game by IIIII created on October 5, 2011. The game is based on the Pokemon show, hence the name of the game. This game is made from the Barcode Labs.For more informations you can visit the wiki Roblox Pokemon Adventures ,that is a wiki made by fans of Pokemon Adventures. Gameplay The game starts off in a main menu screen where players can choose to create a new game or load an existing game. They will then be teleported to the Pokémon world, where players can battle against wild Pokémons they find, such as Rattata, Caterpie etc. Players can also visit Professor Oak at Lab and Nurse Joy at PokeCenter in order to restore full health to their current Pokémon. 'Pokémon Locations' Copy and Paste this if you want to edit rarity on Pokemon: (Common) (Uncommon) (Rare) (Super Rare) (Event) (Legend) (Day) (Night) Pallet Town 'Route 1' Ponyta (Day) (Uncommon) Sentret (Day) (Common) Pidgey (Common) Rattata (Common) (Day) (Common) 'Route 2' Caterpie (Day) (Common) Weedle (Day) (Common) Metapod (Day) (Common) Kakuna (Day) (Common) Pidgey (Day) (Common) Skorupi (Night) (Uncommon) Hoothoot (Night) (Common) (Night) (Common) (Event) (Event) 'Viridian Forest' Pikachu (Uncommon) Weedle (Common) Caterpie(Common) Kakuna (Uncommon) Metapod (Common) Hoothoot (Night) (Common) (Night) (Uncommon) 'Pewter City' Pidgey (Day)(Common) Rattata (Common) Mankey (Day) (Rare) Hoothoot (Night) (Common) Geodude (Day) (Rare) Sandshrew (Day) (Rare) 'Zubat Cave' Onix (Night) (Rare) Rhyhorn (Day) (Uncommon) Zubat (Common) Geodude (Day) (Uncomon) Diglett (Day) (Common) 'Lapras Cove' ! (Rare) Spheal (Common) Sneasel (Night) (Rare) Delibird (Uncommon) Swinub (Common) (Night) (Rare) 'Route 3' Oddish (Day) (Common) Butterfree (Day) (Common) Beedrill (Day) (Common) Mankey (Day) (Rare) Vulpix (Uncommon) Zubat (Night) (Common) Noctowl (Night) (Rare) Raticate (Uncommon) Yanma (Rare) Psyduck (Rare) Mightyena (Night) (Rare) 'The Mysterious Lake' Oddish (Day) (Common) Pidgeotto (Day) (Super Rare) Surskit (Uncommon) Pikachu (Uncommon) Rattata (Common) Hoothoot (Night) (Common) Skorupi (Night) (Uncommon) Psyduck (Rare) (Night) (Rare) 'Barcode's Field' Bellsprout (Day) (Common) Paras (Common) Vulpix (Day) (Uncommon) Psyduck (Rare) Oddish (Day) (Common) Rattata (Day) (Common) Zubat (Night) (Common) Corsola (Night) (Super Rare) Masquerain (Rare) Celebi (Event) (Legend) Strikethrough text: Pokemon that appears during Celebi event at the flower bushes (The bushes that reads: ILILL), now those pokemon are unavailable on that bushes anymore. Route 4 (Common) (Uncommon) (Day)(Common) (Day) (Uncommon) (Day) (Common) (Night) (Rare) (Night) (Common) (Day) (Rare) (Day) (Uncommon)Category:Games Category:Western Games Category:Games featured on the ROBLOX Blog Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Games with Badges Category:Pokemon Halloween Event (Over) (Night) (Event) (Night) (Common) (Event) (Night) (Super Rare) (Event) (Night) (Uncommon) (Event) (Night) (Rare) (Event) (Night) (Uncommon) In this event, every grass and trees on the map are orange-colored. To encounter ghost-type : you need to find the ghost picture (Ghost can be encountered at night, its better when you encountered afternoon when the sky going to dark) and then jump on your pokemon to reach it, it could be anywhere on the map (like Mew event, but easier to encounter), touch the ghost and then you encounter the ghost-type pokemon. (Help: Sometimes ghost is above theattle GUI, yo wall, stay above your pokemon and click jump on your bu will be launched from your pokemon, keep clicking to jump more higher) After encountered any ghost-type, you will be able to encounter more ghost-type pokemon in the grass, the effect will gone until its morning in-game time Event list 'Celebi' (Event) (Barcode's field) (Legend) (Level 100) 'Mew' (Event) (Anywhere on the map) (Legend) '(Badge) (The Level is depends on your pokemon level, 35 level stronger than your pokemon level) 'Halloween Event Halloween Event (Event) (Ghost-type pokemons) (Night) (Anywhere on the map) (Badge) (The Level is depends on your pokemon level, 5-15 level weaker than your pokemon level) '5 Million Visits Event' 'Shiny + Double Exp' Shiny Event (Event) (Shiny rate changes from 1/5000 to 1/200 + Double EXP) (Part 1 of 5 million visits event) 'A New Trainer / Piper' Piper Event (Event) (The Piper is a criminal wanted by Officer Jenny. ) (Part 2 and part 3 of 5 million visits event) (Anywhere on the map) (Badge) -The Piper is a strong trainer (Depends on your pokemon level, 4-14 level above you). He spawns once per 5 minutes. He commonly spawn at lapras cove and uncommonly spawn at Barcode's Field, Route 2, and Pallet Town. When he's defeated, he drops a flute that the player can then pick up. This flute is an item usable in Part 3 of the 5 million visits event. Tips: Its better to buy potions if your pokemon level 15-35 (All your team pokemon), If your pokemon level 35+, you need a strategy to battle him (like finding his pokemon's weakness), and its unnecessary to buy potions. There is a chance you can beat him with low level Pokemon, but its too hard. Snorlax Snorlax (Event) (Needed Piper Flute) (Snorlax spawned by Miss Piper at Route 2, it seems Miss Piper have unlimited Snorlax) (Route 2) (Badge) (The Level is depends on your pokemon level, 0-11 level stronger than your pokemon) You can encounter more snorlax on grass after battling the sleeping one (you need to use the flute), you must send out your pokemon while battling the sleeping one then put back your pokemon, they will appear on the grass (Only at Route 2). If you battle the sleeping snorlax at Daytime, the effect will gone when its Night in-game time. If you battle the sleeping snorlax at Night, the effect will gone when its Day in-game time. 'Eevee' (Event) (Part 4 of 5 Million Visits) (Route 2) Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny had been freed by Brock Obama, but Mrs Piper got Brock Obama and knocked him out, Mrs.Piper left with the truck followed by Eevees. Some Eevees are still there, The Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny give players free level 5 Eevee inside a Premier Ball. 'Trainer's Pokémon' NPCs You need to click the NPC to talk with them 'Pallet Town' Professor Oak : Heals Pokémon 'Viridian City' Officer Jenny : Heals Pokémon Shop Owner : Sell Items Route 2 Tina : Inform player what she watched Entrepreneurial Noob : Nothing Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny: Give free Eevees 'Pewter City' Officer Jenny : Heals Pokémon Shop Owner : Sell Items IlIllduck : Re-learn Pokémon moves 'Lapras Cove' Officer : Heals Pokémon Shop Owner : Sell Items Ice Rock : Evolve Eevee to Glaceon if Eevee touched it 'Barcode's Field' Officer Jenny : Heals Pokémon Shop Owner : Sell Items Mossy Rock : Evolve Eevee to Leafeon if Eevee touched it Lemondrop City Officer Jenny : Heals Pokémon Shop Owner : Sell Items Professor Lemon: Sells evolution stones wow Pipers: Sell Additional Eevees 'Shop Items' Tix / Robux items can be purcashed at Mobile Mart, Click "Bag" menu, and then click "SHOP NOW!". To buy with Pokedollars (In-game money), go to the PokéCenter and go upstair, Click the Shop Owner. You can only buy the Pipers Flute at Entrepreneurial Noob at Route 2. There is 1/500 chance you can find any items (including evolutionary stones, potions, Poké Balls, etc.) (excluding Pipers Flute, Master Ball) 'Pokémon Evolutions' Evolvable Pokemon How to Evolve a Pokemon? 'Pokémon Moves' Desc. : s = stamina used 'Help' 'How Do You Battle?' Click a Pokeball/Greatball/Masterball on the left side of the screen. and then a Pokémon GUI with it's moves will appeared. After its appeared, Click wild/foe's Pokémon or click "NW" to make your Pokémon follow that Pokémon. Select and Click the move of your Pokémon, and then your Pokemon should be attacking your foe. Click Jump to avoid some moves. You will get some exp by defeating a pokemon, the max level is 55. To turn on Pvp, Click "PvP is OFF" and the text changed into "PvP is ON", You can attack someone's pokémon if their PvP turned on. You will not get any exp from battling by PvP. 'How Do You Save The Game?' At the up side of the screen, You will see some of the Menu, Click the "Save" Menu. And then you will see a GUI appeared at the center of your screen, Click Save and then a red-colored GUI will appeared with text "Progress has been SAVED!", to close the GUI, click the "Save" Menu again. 'How Do You Evolve a Pokémon?' To evolve a Pokémon, Send Out your Pokémon and then click Evolve (Only appeared if your Pokemon above or at the level required to Evolve Click to check the Evolutions ) And a white GUI will appeared above the battle GUI, click the Pokémon to Evolve your pokémon. and then the text above your pokemon will appeared like "(Pokémon's name) is evolving" and then your pokemon turned into evolved form 'How to Store/Release/Get Pokémon from the PC?' Go to the nearest pokecenter, on the right side of the Nurse Joy, you will see a PC. Click the PC and then click Party Pokémon (Below the boxes). Click the Pokémon you want to Store, and then Click Deposit (On the right side). To get it back, click Box Pokémon, and then click the pokémon you want to get to your party, and then click Withdraw. There is 1 Box / 36 Pokemon's box in the PC for your Pokémon, If you want the 2nd box you need to buy it, click here for box expansion, it have the same function of box 1 but the box has Gold colour. To release Pokémon, click Pokémon you want to release, then click release on the right side (Next to Deposit/Withdraw) and then click "ARE YOU SURE?". your Pokémon should be released. Category:Games Category:Western Games Category:Games featured on the ROBLOX Blog Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Games with Badges Category:Pokemon